What if
by The Jester of Fools
Summary: Or "Branching Paths V.2". Here's a collection of stories that I might continue... or not. Depends on reader support. Covers a wide range of genres & categories. See the preface.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Because of my forum's obvious failure to get any sort of feedback, I'm going to post my story ideas here. Some may have continuations, some will not. If a story gets past three chapters (or has reader support) I will post it as a new story.

The stories will range over a wide variety of categories, many will also be crossovers (if only minor). The categories will possibly be, but not limited to:

Harry Potter  
Naruto  
Star Wars (Movies & Games)  
Morrowind & Oblivion  
Warcraft 3  
Dungeons & Dragons  
Pokemon  
Digimon  
Legend of Zelda (Ocarina of Time)  
RL (Real Life)  
Ranma 1/2  
Overlord  
Assassin's Creed  
Fable (1& 2)  
Call of Duty (As Crossover)  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
Mythology  
Teen Titans (It was interesting as far as the TV show went.)  
Xiaolin Showdown (I like Jack, so sue me.)

For some unique reason, I find he darker side of magic (Necromancy, Demonology, etc.) to be quite fascinating. Expect to see a lot of it in upcoming stories on both sides.


	2. Heinrich Harris I

**Categories**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Real Life

**Genres**: Psychological, Dark

**Pairings**: Xander-Willow, Xander-Kendra

**Notes**: Yes it's a YAHF from yours truly. This popped into my head one day and refused to leave, as you can tell by the submission time. Now before anyone criticizes the 'OOCness' of my work, I've never actually seen the series. What I know comes from fanfiction and Wikipedia. My German is a bit rusty, so please forgive the translations as they might be a bit inaccurate. Ptherwise, enjoy!

Xander was mad. No, mad wasn't nearly enough to express the all-encompassing rage he felt, the burning pit of hate that scorched his soul as he watched. His mind was no longer fleshy tissue and chemicals, but a cold impeccable machine, a machine that tempered the towering white hot rage of his soul. It wasn't fair; not by a long shot.

It was Halloween. Normally he would be ecstatic about a night of cosplay and free candy, but this year was different. He had to babysit. Him! That damned Troll...I wonder how how many needles I could stick in him befo- no. No, there will be time for that later. Right now he had to focus on getting a costume.

The small shop that Xander was dragged into held a menagerie of costumes from the mundane (ghosts, pirates, devils, etc.) to the elaborate (many replica weapons, armor, and suits). It was at the back of the store, almost shrouded from the public view, where he found the perfect costume for retribution. A demonic grin slowly crept across the young man's face as he took the costume down from it's place on the rack. His eyes glittered in dark mirth as, unnoticed by the dark boy, a hand latched onto his shoulder.

Xander nearly belted the offender across the face, but stopped himself a second before it happened. His fist was nearly touching the face of a dark haired british man. The man in question only raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Is there something the matter, son?"

Xander quickly fell back into his 'Idiot' mask, a natural defense he invented many a year ago in order for others not to take him seriously s a threat. It had, like all things, it's ups and downs. "Ah, sorry man. I wouldn't advise sneaking up on anyone. Next time might not be so lucky."

Xander could practically see the sneer upon the man's face, though in reality he was smiling, as he said. "Ah, thank you lad, I'll endeavor to remember that. Now that costume you're holding... you know to whom it belonged, correct?"

"Oh yes, that's why I wanted to buy it. Think of it as a sort of retribution for...past conduct." A secret grin was shared by the two, knowing exactly what the words meant.

"Of course. Now, since I really don't want to get any bad press so early on in the business, I'll let you have the costume for free if you don't tell ANYONE where you got it, alright?"

The boy smirked at the man's offer. "Deal."

* * *

The walk to Buffy's house was... painful, to say the least. He was hounded throughout the neiborhood by friends and enemies alike as his shined black boots click upon the pavement. Many things were thrown at him, rocks, bottles, half-full cups of soda, even a brick. Luckily, none of this damaged his costume as he stood upon the relative safety of the porch at 1630 Revello Drive.

Straightening his already perfect uniform and adjusting the cap upon his head, he stood at attention before knocking on the door. Xander went over the lines of German he memorized in the few minutes he was able to before the door opened up, revealing Joyce Summers. A happy smile graced the woman's face as she saw his familiar face, albeit behind horn-rimmed glasses, before it decayed into a horrified gasp as she took in his uniform. She trembled on the threshold as Xander wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. "_**Kann ich eingehen?**_" (May I come in?)

* * *

Joyce Summers was quite well aware of her daughter's situation, how could she not be? She never had a problem with her duties or the friends she hung out with, but this was to much.

There in the doorway, dressed in a pure black uniform with gleaming medals, colorful ribbons, silver shoulder-board ranks, and a scarlet armband was one Alexander Harris, or should she say Heinrich Himmler.

He caught her off-guard with the German, and for a moment she believe that Himmler had somehow returned from the grave and was here for her (as her grandfather was a Jew in the concentration camps) . She was near hyperventilating as Himmler raised a hand to her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "_**Das ist ganz richtig. Ich bin noch Xander.**_" (It's alright, I'm still Xander.)

Joyce blinked rapidly before she noticed the silly grin of Himml- Xander's face.

* * *

Xander was very worried, he had never seen Buffy's mom so afraid before. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._'

Joyce seemed to shake herself out of whatever funk she was in and calmly replied, "_**Eingegangen, Reichsführer.**_" (Come in, Imperial Leader)

Xander, playing along, nodded and calmly walked into the Summer's living room, removing his cap as he walked. Joyce walked past him and into the kitchen, intent on making herself something strog to stop her hands from shaking so badly.

A few moments later, in which Xander stood at near-attention with his cap in the crook of his left arm, Buffy descended the stairs in a Noblewoman's dress, swathed in colors of pink and purple. Remaining in character Xander didn't reply with his usual banter. Instead he inclined his head to the stunned brunette and spoke in a quiet but authoritative tone. "_**Ah, hallo Dame Buffy. Ein schöner Abend, ist es nicht?**_" (Ah, hello Lady Buffy. A lovely evening, is it not?)

* * *

Buffy panicked for two reasons. 1) There was a freaking NAZI in her house! 2)She didn't understand German so all she recognized was her name. Inwardly she cursed the costume she picked out as her mobility and movement was limited severely, or else the man below would have been bloody and near-death if she had her way. Noticing the very real-looking pistol holstered at the man's hip, she took a step back up the stairs in fright.

The man looked confused for a moment before what looked to be realization crossed his face. "Buffy, it's me."

Buffy's mind ground to a halt...She knew a NAZI? A NAZI knew her? Wait, that almost sounded like- "XANDER!?"

* * *

Xander smirked at Buffy's outraged face. The grin left, however, when she marched down the stairs and grabbed him by his uniform front and brought him down to her level. "You better have a good reason, no. NO reason justifies this, not even Halloween!"

The rage in Xander soul flared and momentarily overtook the cold rational of his brain. With a quick movement, he had the P08 Luger from the holster on his hip pointed directly at Buffy's chest, pointed up from her ribs. A murderous glare stopped Buffy cold. "I suggest, _**Frau**_, that you let go of me." (Woman)

Buffy's grip loosened and Xander pulled away from her, replacing the pistol and smoothing out his uniform, turning away from the girl as she stumbled over to the couch. Xander's brain immediately took control back from his soul and he turned to the scared-looking Slayer. "I'm sorry, Buffy. It brought up old memories...bad memories..."

The tension was broken by footsteps on the stairs, and a startled gasp. Turning to the stairwell, Xander saw Willow in a standard Ghost costume. Even though he could see the horrified look in her eyes, he couldn't help but remark. "_**Ganz ein netter 'Buhruf' haben Sie dort.**_" (Quite a nice 'boo' you have there.)

Willow, seemingly trapped within her own screaming skull, merely dropped to her knees and started to sob. Xander, seeing this rushed up the stairs and embraced the crying girl, whispering comforting words in her ear. The surrealness of the moment could have qualified it as a dream, or perhaps a painting; a feared NAZI Leader embracing a crying Jewish girl. Almost poetic.

Buffy watched from downstairs, conflicted between her anger at Xander's costume and his upsetting Willow, and the fear from the wildness she saw in his eyes. It was almost as if- No, that'd be silly. People couldn't become their costumes, could they?

Willow's tears eventually ran out, clutching the comforting frame of her most feared and hated enemy. She looked up into Xander's eyes and almost flinched at the glasses that rested across the ridge of his nose. "Why, Xander? Why would you do this to me?"

Xander pitied his best friend. It wasn't a slight aimed at her, but she was one of the ones hurt by it. While it wasn't his original intention, she was still hurt by it. That made him feel awful. "I'm sorry Willow, I didn't mean anything against you; really I just wanted to get back at Snyder for making us babysit tonight." '_As well as for other things.'_ Xander added quietly in his mind.

"I- I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you Xander. You done some pretty dumb things before, but dressing up as the Slaughterer of My People? I... I'm going to need some time alone, I think." Willow didn't look at him as she said this, neither did she say anything as he and Buffy left to go gather their children for the night. In fact, she didn't leave the house. Joyce came up and helped her down to the kitchen where she took off the ghost costume and the two proceeded to have hot cocoa in silence.

* * *

"_**Ah, Jude! Sollten Sie nicht in einem meiner Lager sein? Auschwitz, vielleicht.**_" (Ah, Jew! Should you not be in one of my camps? Auschwitz, maybe.) Xander tried to restrain himself, he really did, but seeing the Troll staring openmouthed at him, in what looked surprisingly like fear; he honestly couldn't resist. Luckily for him, Snyder couldn't understand German. Unluckily for him, that didn't seem to matter to the jewish principle.

"Expelled. That's it; I've had enough. You. Xander Harris are hereby expelled from this institution for life. If you are ever seen upon this campus again I'll call the police and have you thrown in jail and sued so fast, your dirt-bag parents won't know what hit them."

Xander couldn't say he was all that surprised, this was exactly the kind of reaction he was hoping for. Well, as long as he was getting expelled. "Well then, Troll, there have been a few things I would have liked to say to you, but perhaps we better take this into your office?"

Snyder didn't know whether it was the costume or the enormous amount of confidence that suddenly welled up within the boy, but he found himself following the boy into his office. As soon as the door closed a tortured stream of expletives followed ranging over many different languages that expressed opinions over the man's heritage, species, sexual preference, habits, mannerisms, job qualifications, impossibilities of the anatomies, various illegal acts which cannot be mentioned here, etc. that could be heard well outside the school yard. The parents who had escorted their children there had their jaws hanging open, staring at where the two had headed off to as their children immediately began questioning them over the meaning of different words and phrases they didn't understand.

Buffy herself had ushered her band of kids out the door as soon as Xander's tirade began.

* * *

Xander walked down the main street of the town, occasionally dodging a thrown rock or beer bottle. He was used to it by now, and it came as good practice for Vamp hunting.

'_Well, now that I've been expelled, what'll I do now? Besides Buffy and the gang, there's really nothing for me here. My deadbeat parents can't do anything for me. I could always enlist, but I want to keep that as a last resort. Hmm, get a job, go to another school; hell, I could just as easily leave this hell hole behind._' Xander subconsciously noticed that he started to heat up at that last thought. '_Leave? Now there's an idea. Sure I have friends here, but this is just getting...too far out of my league._' He started to heat up more. Pulling at his collar, Xander went farther down that road. '_I mean, what can I do, a normal human? No magic, no special powers, nothing...well, an insane hyena spirit, but that's not saying much compared to the others._' Said hyena spirit started to growl as Xander heated up even more. It was almost to the point of being unbearable. '_Maybe I should leave, get out while I still have my skin. There's always San A-_'

A sea of power washed over Alexander Lavelle Harris. It swept him away and cradled him as another consciousness drifted into his mind.

* * *

The hyena immediately leapt at the new person, intent on ripping out its throat for daring to invade it's territory. The hyena seemingly stopped in mid-pounce within the swirling grey of Xander's mindscape. The hyena did not whimper or while, like many other creatures would in the presence of a greater predator, but it merely stood still and watched as predator 'walked' forward to confront the animal and the boy.

"_**Wer sind Sie? Was tue ich hier? Sprechen Sie!**_" (Who are you? What am I doing here? Speak!) Heinrich Himmler was not pleased, not at all. He was just in a meeting with the Fuhrer himself, only to be whisked away somehow to this...place! This did not bode well for anyone, especially not this boy if he didn't answer quickly.

The hyena paced between the two as sort of a dividing line. Xander, on the other hand, simply stared back at the man. While he never took German as a language, he could understand the man perfectly as if it were his native language. Licking his lips, he tested out a theory. "_**Ich bin Alexander Harris, und ich habe keine Idee, was Sie hier weil Himmler sind.**_" (I am Alexander Harris, and I have no idea what you are here for Himmler.) Xander blinked, he didn't know he could do that. "_**Unmöglich.**_" (Impossible.)

Heinrich's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_**Was ist unmöglich, und wie kennen Sie mich?**_" (What is impossible, and how do you know me?)

Xander gave a mirthless chuckle as he stared the man directly in the eye. "_**Ich kenne Sie, weil Sie, Heinrich Himmler berühmt sind. Sie starben vor zweiundfünfzig Jahren.**_" (I know you because you, Heinrich Himmler are famous. You died fifty two years ago.)

Heinrich's mind stopped in mid-scheme. Fifty two- that would make this...1997. "_**Unmöglich.**_" (Impossible.)

"_**Genau.**_" (Exactly)

Heinrich's mind shot into high speed. So many questions! Think of the possibilities if he could get back to his own time with this knowledge! Did they win the war? Were they succesful in eliminting the Jews? Were the Aryans the dominant race? Where did- "_**Wie starb ich?**_" (How did I die?)

Xander looked down at the shiny toes of his boots. He had done an in-depth report about the man before him, one of the reasons he wanted the costume originally. "_**Sie wurden durch nahen Flensburg der Verbündeten angehalten. Sie begingen siucide, bevor sie Sie befragen konnten. Ihre letzten Wörter waren: ich bin Heinrich Himmler!**_" (You were arrested by the allies near Flensburg. You committed suicide, before they could question you. Your last words were: I am Heinrich Himmler!)

"_**...Gewannen wir?**_" (Did we win?)

"_**No, Davon wurde schlechter für Ihre Leute.**_" (No, it became worse for your people.)

There was a silence between them as each was absorbed within their own thoughts. Xander warred with himself, weighing the positives and negatives of what his next words might bring. "_**Wenn Heinrich könnte... Sie kommen mit mir? Sieh die Welt, ist als das jetzt?**_" (If Heinrich could... want to come with me? See the world, is as now?)

Xander strode forward to the pacing hyena and thrust his hand forward, waiting to see if Heinrich would do the same. The hyena, Bloodclaw (the leader of his former pack), stopped next to his host and sat patiently by him, awaiting the third's response.

Heinrich stared at the boy through his horn-rimmed glasses, trying to measure the boy's sincerity. On one hand, his future was mapped out. They would lose, and lose everything. On the other, over fifty years had passed. What would the world be like now? Would he want any part of it?

The three stood there for what seemed an eternity before Heinrich straightened himself and his uniform and strode over to the two others. He stopped in front of them, and with a quick pat on the head for Bloodclaw, he took Xander's hand and shook it firmly. With a small leap, Bloodclaw touched his paw to the clasped hands as a white light enveloped them. With absolute silence, the three forms melded into one.

* * *

Outside in the real world, Xander didn't miss a step as he kept on walking down the street that was now littered with demons, ghosts, pirates, and ninjas. Just as the three were separate, they were now all together one.

They were Heinrich Alexander Bloodclaw, and they weren't going to take shit from anyone anymore. First objective, find Buffy and Willow. Second objective, kill Snyder...


	3. Old Soul's Eyes I

(Hey guys, haven't written anything in a while so I thought I'd do a spin off of **Rorschach's Blot's ****What if?****: Ch. 2**. You should really go check out some of his stories, they're pretty well written.)

**Important Notes:** Seeing as Naruto failed twice before passing that would mean that he was 2 years older than his graduating class. So in this story Naruto is 14 while everyone else is 12.

**Edit:** Fixed the time problems.

Ch. 1

New Team

**Fire-Rain Border**

**9/18/1660**

**17:40**

Four black shadows darted through the boughs of ancient trees, headed to the last known location of their target. They stopped abruptly at a small clearing. It contained a fairly well hidden camp; a small tent, firepit, and a cloth knapsack.

From behind them, a cheerful voice startles the group. "Good afternoon, ANBU of the Leaf. Is there something I can do for you?"

"It's been 18 months since your team was exterminated," The leader spoke. "It's time to report back."

"Afraid I can't do that," Naruto said cheerfully. "Sorry you had to come all this way for nothing. Tell Hokage-jiji that I'll return after I complete my mission."

"The Hokage has ordered you to return," The masked ANBU replied in an even tone.

"Not now," Naruto's cheerful mask cracked. "I'm too close."

"Are you refusing to follow the Hokage's commands?" The ANBU Captain asked curiously. Two of his team relaxed into a defensive stance, while the fourth started to reach for his Kunai sleeve.

"No." The blonde ninja replied with forced calm. "I'm refusing to abandon a mission without cause."

"What mission?" The leader asked.

"I've taken a B-ranked mission to protect the village," Naruto said with venom. "And abandoning the mission would be against village law."

"You can't take missions." One of the ANBU retorted smugly. "You're just a Genin."

"Wrong, I'm the team leader for Team 3." Naruto's voice took on a lecturing tone. "According to village law, a team of Genin must be led by a Jonin. Village law also says that in the event of the team leaders death, the next ranking ninja will take their place with a temporary rank until their return to the village. I haven't returned to the village in over a year, so I'm still a Jonin team leader and village law says I can take missions."

"I see," The ANBU's voice betrayed nothing. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to leave half of my team until the mission is complete, or until the get relieved. Nice try kid, but the Hokage wants you back."

"Understood." Naruto's eyes went blank along with his face. He gathered his things and the group left with five explosions of smoke.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Hokage's Tower**

**9/21/1660**

**10:24**

Ah, Naruto. Welcome Home." The Sandaime said with a sad smile. "You've been away too long."

"Not long enough," Naruto growled. "I was within weeks of killing him."

My network informed me that you wouldn't have been able to complete the assassination." The Hokage said slowly. "The odds of you succeeding were at less than a 1 chance.

Tell them to run the numbers again," Naruto demanded. "This time with the understanding that the survival of assassin is unimportant."

"Naruto…" The Sandaime sighed.

"He killed my team," Naruto said sadly. "No one survived that day, all you see now is an empty shell."

"Death is nothing to look forward to."

"I don't see it as death, so much as a reunion with the only people that cared about me or my well being. Why did you make me return?"

"The graduating class was uneven, I needed another candidate to even out the teams."

"They still at the academy?"

"Yes, and if you hurry you can still make it there in time." The Hokage handed Naruto a small scroll. "You've been assigned to Team 7."

Taking the scroll, Naruto walked from the office and made his way to the academy.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Ninja Academy**

**9/21/1660**

**10:45**

Naruto walked through the doorway to his old classroom and was mildy surprised to see it completely empty except for two students he vaguely remembered from the lower grades.

"Who're you?" The girl with bright pink hair asked. "You can't possibly be the instructor, you're too young.."

"Team 7, I presume?" Naruto sighed.

"That's us." The girl answered.

Naruto walked over to one of the desks and rested his head on his arms. "I'm the third member."

"I don't remember you from the academy, when did…" Naruto tuned out her shrill voice and fell asleep.

**Dreamland, Shifting Mists**

Naruto found himself in a mass of swirling grey mists, black shadowy figures drifting in and out of his peripheral vision.

Out of the swirling mists, a figure slithered into his field of vision. An enormous patchwork lizard crawled toward Naruto. It's jowls were wide open and brimming with spine-like needles, an amused spark in it's slitted yellow eyes.

"Well, well. Look who's back." The creature's voice echoed through the unknown expanses of the mists.

"Not now, Artimas. I'm not in the mood." Naruto's eyes held a deadly glint.

"But Naruto-kun, where would be the fun in that?" The creature curled around the sitting Naruto, it's eyes looking straight out into the mists. "It looks like it's about to start."

"Please Artimas, not again!" Naruto's voice was tight with anxiety.

"Sorry kid but until you get over it, it will haunt you and eat away at your soul… but you already knew this, didn't you." The beast didn't even turn its head.

"No, no, not again…" The mists parted and a scene revealed to the pair, a memory of past events.

**Dreamland, Past**

**4/29/58**

**10:15**

_The sun was shining brightly over the expansive rice paddies that Team 3 were traveling through. Naruto was out in front, his trademark Foxy Grin plastered on his face, his hands behind his head. Behind Him was a boy and a girl, brother and sister. Thte boy had short brown hair, a tanned complexion and sea green eyes. He was dressed in the standard ninja outfit, a katana strapped to his waist. The girl was dressed in a blue dress-like ninja outfit. A pair of Tantos were secured on her forelegs. Their Jonin instructor had slicked back black hair, a scar running over his left eye, and a soft smile as he watched his young students enjoy the sunshine._

"_Ichiroku-sensei, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?" The girl exclaimed._

_Ichiroku just smiled at her in response._

"_Sakura, don't bother him. He's probably taking the time to enjoy himself. He doesn't need you interrupting him." Her brother, said._

"_Bah, you don't know what you're talking about, Kenshi." Sakura stuck her nose in the air and walked faster, catching Naruto around the shoulders with one of her slender arms. "Right, Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto's eyes bugged out for a moment, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "R-right Sakura-chan."_

_Giggle "You're so sweet Naruto-kun." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped off ahead. Naruto stood shell-shocked before Kenshi clubbed him over the head with his sheathed katana. _

_Kenshi brought the stunned Naruto in close, whispering in his ear. "If you make a single move on my sister, I swear to Kami, I'll make you a eunuch." With that, Kenshi straightened and tried to catch up with his sister._

_Ichiroku just laughed at the frightened expression on Naruto's face. "Don't worry about him, he's just protective of his sister is all. If it came down to it, he'd probably want you to go out with his sister than anyone else because he knows you better."_

"_Y-yeah, I guess so." Naruto replied. Ichiroku laughed and ruffled his students messy hair. The hand tightened around his scalp when a shrill scream rung through the open air. A sense of dread washed over the two as they sprinted forward toward their other teammates._

_The sight that greeted them was a sickening one. Kenshi was nearly ripped in half, entrails spilling out into the rice paddy. His body tumbled fully into the paddy, leaving just his back visible, his blood stained the water red. Sakura was missing her left arm, lost somewhere in the paddies, and blood was gushing out of the wound, eyes glazed over and face deathly pale. A giant of a man stood over her, a ragged pair of shorts and an insane grin was all that he wore. His hands and feet were nothing but long claws and talons, stained red._

_Ichiroku flew into a murderous rage. He drew the katana on his back and rushed forward, chakra and Killer Intent fueling his movements. The beast just sidestepped the man and shredded his back, tipping him off balance. A quick grab of his neck and a rough jerk back was all it took fir the thing to kill the Jonin. Naruto just stood there, hardly breathing as the monster turned his sights toward him._

_The beast slowly advanced upon his form, as if relishing his fear, until he stood right in front of him. Naruto stared into the eyes of the beast, looking for some sign of hope, but the thing's eyes only held death. "P-please, you've just killed everyone that's ever cared about me… make my death quick so I may be with them."_

_The beast's eyes flashed with something before hardening into their previous state. "__**As you wish, child."**_

_There was a flash of red light, then darkness._

**Dreamland, Shifting Mists**

By the end the memory Naruto was thrashing about, screaming until his vocal cords bled, his eyes cried tears of blood, Artimas looked as if he was struggling slightly to restrain him.

"NARUTO! Get a hold of yourself!" The great lizard stabbed a few of it's spines into Naruto's flesh and excreted a sedative into the boy's dreamself. This calmed Naruto down to the point of whimpers, but his eyes still held the flames of anguish that he truly felt.

Artimas lifted a scaly ear to the 'wind' of the dream realm, as if listening to a far-off tune. "Well boy, it's time for you to awaken, we'll be meeting soon enough…" Suddenly the dream world melted like a watercolor painting running down the canvas.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Ninja Academy**

**9/21/1660**

**08:01**

"…ake up. Wake up, boy." A man with silver hair shook him roughly to stir the boy from his sleep. Naruto blearily looked into the man's one visible eye with a mixed look of gratitude and loathing. Hurry up, you have a 4 minutes to meet us up on the roof, sleeping beauty." The silver haired man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sluggishly drug himself out of the room, heading for the stairs, leaving behind several red teardrop on the desk's surface.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Academy Rooftop**

**9/21/1660**

**10:05**

Naruto stood in the shadow of the roof access, watching his team through cold eyes. He fingered the hilt of his former sensei's katana. Neither of the Genin seemed to notice his presence, but Kakashi was fully aware of his position, judging as his eyes quickly flickered over to him before returning to his book. He waited for a few minutes, waiting to see if his so-called 'teammates' would even notice him. Nothing.

He sighed long and hard, this finally caught the attention of the new graduates. Both of their heads whipped around, one looking at him in shock, the other with contempt.

"Took you long enough, baka." The dark-haired boy sneered.

You're one to talk, duck ass." The boy's eye twitched furiously.

"What did you call me?!"

"Duck ass, your hair looks like a duck's ass."

"Baka!"

"Duck ass."

"Enough." Kakashi's voice startled the Greenhorns. Naruto simply looked at him with apathy. Now, since you're all here, why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Like what sensei? Why don't you show us?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Fine. My name's Kakashi. I like and dislike many things, my hobbies are none of your concern, and I don't really have a dream."

"Well that was useless, all we learned was his name" The girl mumbled.

"You, Blondie, you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like…" Naruto's eyes took on a faraway look. "I dislike several things, and my dream is to be reunited with my old team…and to cause the death of a monster."

Kakashi's eyebrow quirked in consideration, the black haired boy's eyes widened a fraction, and the girl had a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"You, duck ass, you're next." Said boy's eyebrow twitched at his new unofficial nickname. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, there is almost nothing I like to do, and my ambition is to restore my clan and to kill a certain man."

"I thought as much." Naruto looked bored with what the Uchiha had to say.

Sasuke sent him a harsh glare for having his moment being interrupted.

Kakashi acted as if he hadn't heard. Instead he said, "Pinkie, you're last."

"Oh, umm…okay. Uh, my favorite things is…, My dream is to…, I hate Ino-pig! Oh, and my name is Sakura-" A loud screeching sound cut her off. Looking over at the disturbance, Naruto had crushed the guardrail is his grip. In his eyes flashed several emotions until they dulled to a gray color. The Genin had never seen eyes like these, but Kakashi sure had. They were the eyes of someone who had given up on life completely, an empty shell of a human.

"S-something wrong, N-Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the Hokage's Tower in the distance. "I can't be on this team, goodbye." Naruto disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

The remaining Genin and Jonin sat in silence for a moment. "…Was it something I said?"

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Hokage's Tower**

**9/21/1660**

**10:28**

The Sandaime was relaxing in his overstuffed chair, smoking his pipe, that was until Naruto appeared in his office.

"Hokage-sama, I cannot work with Team 7, please give me a transfer to another Team."

The old Hokage took a long drag from his pipe and sighed deeply before replying. "I'm sorry Naruto, there are no other shorthanded teams, and there aren't enough Jonin for you to have a personal sensei. There's also the possibility that your team wont pass."

Naruto's eyes flared up with hope, before immediately dieing down. "Very Well, Hokage-sama." Naruto walked out of the office, the large oak doors swinging shut.

The Sandaime took another long drag and exhaled slowly. "Oh Naruto, what you could have become…"


	4. Old Soul's Eyes II

(Well no flames yet, a good thing I suppose. Only after I submitted the first chapter did I realize that I had some pretty big errors in the story. Mostly description-wise, but I wont worry too much about it, I'm going to revise it anyway. I've come up with a new school that focuses on necromancery, but I'll save that for another story. The poll results are in, you guys wanted my original sword school of **'Death Step', **You'll see its effect soon. Enjoy.)

Chapter 2

Reminiscing

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Academy Roof  
9/21/1960**

**11:00**

Naruto walked onto the roof, looking for his new team. The roof was deserted, only a note held to the wall by a kunai remained. He walked over and scanned the document, his eyes showing a hint of Killer Intent. "0600 hours, training field seven…damn, is that old bastard trying my loyalty?"

Naruto glared at the document before tossing it away, he pulled the kunai from the wall, slid it into his carrier, and walked to his old apartment.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Sengenwa Apartments**

**9/21/1960**

**11:32**

Naruto stood stock still looking at the door of his old apartment. The green paint was peeling, the wood nearly rotted through, the brass numbers '48' were tarnished, nearly black. He sttod there for a long time, never moving from his spot, remembering the last time he ever came here…

**Dreamland, Past**

**02/08/58**

**15:56**

_The Genin of Team 3 had just finished practice and were walking home together. The villagers that the three passed gave Naruto cold stares and the Meiji twins and pitting glance. Naruto ignored the people, instead he grinned like he hadn't a care in the world. Kenshi looked over at Sakura and they shared a look of confusion. The walked about halfway home before the twins forced Naruto into the park._

"_Naruto, why does everyone look at you like that?" Sakura asked gently._

"_Hmm, I don't know what you're taking about." In an instant, Naruto's cheerful mask was in place._

"_Knock it off, fox-boy. We can see right through that mask of yours." Kenshi said._

_Naruto allowed the mask to disappear and sighed before answering. "Its been like that ever since I could remember."_

"_Why would that do that?" Sakura asked, shocked._

"_I dunno, sometimes I hear them call me a 'Demon Brat', I have no idea why."_

"_Idiots, all of them…where do you live, Naruto? Did your parents ever explain why?"_

_Naruto's head hung down, his spiky hair shadowing his eyes. "Don't got no parents…"_

"_What?" Kenshi asked, a hint of suspicion in his eyes._

"_I don't have any parents…I'm an orphan."_

"_What about foster parents?"_

"_Nobody wanted me."_

"_T-that's just…cruel." Sakura exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes._

"_I've been on my own since I was 5...that's when the orphanage kicked me out." Naruto was close to tears himself._

"_Never again." Kenshi, his eyes set with a steely determination. "You're staying with us."_

"_No, I couldn't be such a burden…"_

"_You can't refuse. Your going to live with us, even if I have to break you r legs." Kenshi fingered his katana's hilt menacingly._

"_O-okay." Naruto said a bit shakily. "Okay, let me just get a couple things…"_

_The three walked out of the park headed for Naruto's apartment._

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Sengenwa Apartments**

**9/21/60**

**16:00**

Naruto shook his head to clear the memories, he didn't want to remember those two right now. He reached for the handle and gave it a small twist. Not surprisingly, it snapped off the door, the metal rusted through. The blond boy looked at it for a moment before tossing it away, it clattered over the edge and onto the ground below. He braced his arms against the peeling doorframe and kicked the door nearest to the rusted hinge. The door fell inward with a loud clap, the boy walked through the entryway, scanning his old abode.

It seemed that the villagers had vandalized the room since his last visit, multicolored paints decorated the walls with curse words, everything that he hadn't taken was smashed and there was a skeleton of an animal in center the room, obviously used to 'show' the Hokage that he was a monster…fools.

"There's nothing left for me here…perhaps I should Mrs. Nomura a visit." His lips quirked into an amused smirk. "Yeah, let's do that."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the hovel.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Nomura Residence**

**9/21/60**

**16:36**

Naruto stood at the small wood fence surrounding the Nomura compound. While not the richest clan, the Nomura's were moderately wealthy and owned a sizeable plot of land, though most of it was undeveloped. He pushed open the small gate and briskly strode up the path, toward the main house.

Off to the left, near the house, stood a small well-maintained garden. In it a middle aged woman sat pulling weeds and pruning plants. She sat on her haunches and wiped the sweat from her brow when Naruto walked up behind her.

"Mrs. Nomura?" Naruto asked the woman in a slightly higher pitch.

"Yes?" The lady answered, not looking up.

"I'm back." Naruto finished in his normal voice.

The woman whirled around, standing as she did so. She stared upon his face for a good long while, slowly she brought a shaking hand to touch his face. When she felt that he was solid, her eyes misted over and tears ran rivers down her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips, and she threw herself forward, embracing Naruto like a long-lost lover, not willing to let go. Naruto stiffened at the contact for a moment, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around the small woman, consoling her.

**Hidden Village of Leaves, Nomura Living Room**

**9/21/60**

**16:42**

Naruto was sitting on a couch, relaxing, while mrs. Nomura walked in from the kitchen with a tray. She sat down next to Naruto, placed the tray on the table, and filled the two cups with steaming tea. She placed the teapot back on the tray and looked Naruto in the eye.

"It's been so long." She said quietly, reaching over she touched his face again. "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Mrs. Nomura-" Naruto was cut off as she smacked him over his head.

"How many times must I tell you, Naruto? Call me either Mom or Shinobu,. You've be- were living with us for a year…why didn't you return? I thought I'd lost you too."

"The scars were too fresh, I thought you'd revert back to your old self if you saw me again." Naruto said averting his eyes.

Shinobu felt lost, the two sat in silence for several minutes contemplating. Swiftly, Shinobu smacked Naruto over the head again. "Baka, you're my only child left, you're always welcome here…son."

Naruto pierced her with a sharp gaze, looking for any deception. In her eyes he saw a warmth and compassion that he had rarely seen directed at him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he embraced the woman. "I'm home, mom. I'm home."

They sat there into the night talking, laughing, and bonding.


	5. Morrowind I

Hey guys, couldn't keep this from floating around in my head, hope ya like it.

**Edit: **I was reading over my previous work and… I have to say I'm disappointed with myself on the lack of quality. I'm also going to try a new format for my story. I've learned that smaller lines mean that people's attentions are more focused on ALL of the story. Here's to better quality, and to getting laid. Goodnight.

* * *

"Hmm, Interesting." Speech

"_What is that crazy Bosmer doing?"_ Thinking

* * *

A single torch lit the room, illuminating a small chapel. A man in armor sat in supplication, gloved hands clasped before his helmeted head. Dark, leather pads and straps encased his body in the style of the Dark Brotherhood. (**1**) A low rushing noise echoed through the underground sanctum, a testament to the strength of the concrete walls separating them from millions of gallons of water not a meter away.

A woman dressed in netch (**2**) leather, Dark Elf by appearance, gave a report on the mission she had been assigned, head bowed toward the kneeling man.

"Telvus Banus is dead, poisoning, yesterday evening." The Elfin woman kept her silence for half a minute. Raising her head, "Grandmaster?"

The praying man tilted his head down and slightly to the right, a sure sign that he had fallen asleep while praying to Melphala, the goddess of trickery and the patron of the Morag Tong. (**3**) Faye, the reporting assassin, sighed. This wasn't a new occurrence, not by far, though it was still _really_ annoying.

She took a, conveniently-placed, wooden staff leaning against the wall and bonked the sleeping Grandmaster assassin on the head. Aforementioned Grandmaster convulsed once, trying to stand even though his legs had fallen asleep, which made for an entertaining sight.

"A-ah, Faye! What brings you here, luv?" She couldn't see his face but she guessed, accurately, that he had a big, sheepish grin plastered on his face. She merely shook her head, aid waving behind her.

"Banus, dead, yesterday evening." Faye handed the staff to the struggling Wood Elf on the floor. He got up, legs wobbling, and addressed his subordinate.

"Good, good. Your money is with Marcus as always. Oh! Did you manage to get that other item?"

A delicate eyebrow raised at the foolish question. "Of course, you didn't expect any less did you?"

The masked man gave a warming chuckle, "Never, love, never."

Faye untied a small pouch and tossed it to the Grandmaster. A throwing star quickly followed, nipping the man's fingers. "Oh, and I'm _not_ your 'love', sir."

"Of course not, love, of course not." Faye smirked and sauntered up the stairs (**4**) and down the hall, looking for the elusive accountant.

The leathered man waited until she was out of hearing range before tossing the staff aside, all pretenses of weakness forgotten, and addressed the thin man hiding in the flickering shadows. "Nekros, report."

Dresses like the Grandmaster, the lithe figure pushed away from the wall, avoiding the torchlight as best as possible. "The clans are restless, the church is hunting more and more vigorously for the last of our kind. Many wish for asylum within your lands, but are afraid of double cross."

"The Telvanni (**5**) have always been receptive toward Vampires, we consider them 'interesting'. Your people have asylum within my realm."

The vampire spy nodded once, a hint of hesitation tinged his thanks. "Thank you, Archminister… one other item of business, my lord. The Aundae prophets have fortold a… chilling prophecy. We believe it is about you, Lord Penbrooke."

The temperature in the room plummeted, the torch died out, plunging the room into total darkness. "Report." The killing intent nearly choked the undead man.

"A boy of thrice destiny shall appear,

To the Lord of Murder and Falsity.

Saved from a destiny of bondage and slavery,

To one of hidden blades and false idols.

The man with hands stained black,

Shall raise the blessed child as an heir.

And upon his death bed,

The assassin will be redeemed.

A lightning bolt shall herald his coming." (**6**)

A deep moment of contemplation settled over the two, each lost in their thoughts. Zaphyr Pembroke (**7**), Grandmaster of the Morag Tong, Archminister of House Telvanni, Archmage ot the Mages Guild, Master Thief of the Thieves Guild, Hero of Vvardenfell (**8**), commanded the Vampire Lord at his side, "Alert the Guild, keep all eyes open, I want to know everything anyone can find. Go."

There was no confirmation, just a quick brush of air next to him. The torch relit, bursting forth like a phoenix. Zaphyr's hand tightened around the artifact Faye had recovered. "Looks like you will play a bigger part than expected, daemon."

**

* * *

**

Edit: Ooh, spooky. This is the first rewrite of what I hope to be very few. Anyway, on to the notes.

**(1) Google "Dark Brotherhood Armor". Look for the Morrowind version with the facemask.**

**(2) Google "Netch". It's a hard…animal to explain.**

**(3) A guild of Imperial assassins in the service of the Emperor.**

**(4) To any of the die-hard fans who know the layout to the complex…I…kind of screwed with the layout. Now it's a short corridor, then a flight of stairs, then another short corridor before the chapel.**

**(5) Telvanni is one of the three 'Great Houses', along with Redoran and Hlaalu. They are mainly wizards and spell casters who inhabit large, plant-like towers along costal regions.**

**(6) If anyone can come up with a better prophecy, send it to me and I may replace the current one with yours.**

**(7) Pronounced 'Zuh-fear'.**

**(8) Vvardenfell is the island on which the events of 'Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind' take place."**


End file.
